TeenWolf-Repartição de cama
by Maaiy
Summary: "Stiles se pergunta porque sua cama sempre cheira diferente (e mais confortável) quando ele volta da escola."


Teen Wolf

Sterek

"Stiles se pergunta porque sua cama sempre cheira diferente (e mais confortável) quando ele volta da escola."

* * *

Stiles está acostumado a seguir sua rotina matinal. Porque, até agora, nenhuma emergência sobrenatural ocorreu nesse período, então ele não vê porque mudar seus hábitos.

Stiles acorda todo dia ás 6 horas da manhã, toma uma duxa, se troca, arruma a mesa para o café da manhã e se seu pai não tiver acordado ainda, ele o acorda.

Ambos comem juntos, conversando sobre oque eles iriam fazer aquele dia. Uma rotina matinal saudável até onde ele sabe.

Mas as coisas começaram a complicar quando ele chegava em casa depois da escola e encontrava seu quarto um pouco diferente.

Ele era um adolescente, então não liga muito para organização. Mas ele era perceptivo desde seu melhor amigo havia sido mordido por um lobisomem.

E não só estava organizado diferente, como algumas coisas não estavam nem organizadas.

Sua cama, por exemplo.

Ela não estava arrumada do jeito que ele deixou, e Stiles não conseguia intender porque. Até dava medo de deitar nela nas primeiras vezes.

Se bem que... Desde que isso começou ela ficou provavelmente duas vezes mais confortável.

Foi em uma das reuniões do bando que Stiles percebeu que Derek estava mais saldável e até mais contente. Ele não tinha mais olheras e aquele olhar pesado de quem estava cansado e não conseguia dessestressar. Foi em uma das besteiras que ele disse, que foi jogado na parede e notou que Derek tinha um estranho cheiro familiar.

Confortável.

E seu corpo emanava calor o suficiente para deixar uma cama quente por meia-hora depois de usá-la.

Hm... Estranho isso, não?

Stiles achava que sim.

Como seu pai dizia: Uma vez é coincidência e duas é padrão. Se Derek estivesse invadindo seu quarto e dormindo na sua cama, essas seriam as primeiras pistas.

Por isso que no dia seguinte, Stiles decidiu chegar em casa mais cedo para tentar encontrar o Alfa no flagra em sua cama, e talvez essa frase tenha mais de dois sentidos, mas quando o adolescente chegou em seu quarto viu apenas sua cama bagunçada, sua janela aberta e ninguem dentro.

Super audição Stiles seu idiota.

No dia seguinte, sua cama estava do mesmo jeito que deixara de manhã. E dois dias depois, três, quatro e até a próxima semana Stiles não viu nem sinal de que alguem havia dormido em sua cama alem dele mesmo.

Oque era um pouco triste, porque ele estava estranhamente acostumando com aquele conforto.

O quão estranho seria contar que o Alfa estivera dormindo em sua cama enquanto ele estava fora para um de seus betas? Isto é, Scott, claro. Ele não tinha intimidade o suficiente com nenhum outro beta de Derek. Talvez Issac, porque ele havia se viciado um pouco nos cupcake de Stiles, então talvez isso seja uma quase-amizade. Mas, de qualquer maneira, Stiles não iria contar para ninguem. Talvez Derek queira isso, e quem é ele para espalhar que Derek não tem uma própria cama, ou que a cama do humano era tão poderosa que havia seduzido até o Alfa de Beacon Hill?

Talvez a alguns meses atráz, mas agora não. Stiles aprendera a manter a boca fechada.

Caso de vida ou morte, sabe como é.

De qualquer modo, pelos últimos encontros do bando deu-se para notar que o rabugento e inssensível Alfa voltou e olha só, Stiles voltou a ter intimidade com paredes.

De onde apareceu todo esse estresse? Ele não estava bem á algum tempo atrás? O bando se perguntava.

Stiles, por outro lado, já tinha uma breve ideia do motivo... E da solução.

Não que ele ligasse de sua cama ficar sempre quentinha e confortável sempre que ele chegava em casa, ele _realmente_ não se importava, quem se importaria? Quer dizer, tudo bem, Derek é um adulto, e um lobisomem, mas mesmo assim, Stiles estaria mentindo se dicesse que a presença de Derek o incomodava.

Se bem que ele podia parar as ameaças de morte.

Era por volta das 7 horas da manhã quando seu pai saio para o trabalho que duraria até o periodo noturno e Stiles decidiu enviar uma mensagem para o celular de emergência do Alfa.

Ele não era o chato de antes, que ignorava as ameaças de 'Apenas para emergências' e mandava mensagens inúteis.

Pelo menos não tanto quanto costumava.

'_Minha cama está livre até as 4._' talvez a mensagem tenha sida meio direta demais.

Mas no final, quando Stiles chegou em casa com sua cama semi arrumada e um copo de chocolate quente á cabeceira, ele não ligou para mais nada.

* * *

Fim.

Terminado em algumas horas, YEY! \o/


End file.
